The Balance
by BalladofTime
Summary: Gumball has the power of life, Darwin has the power of death. Watch as things play out.
1. The very short but significant Dance

**I'd like to put an author's note here. To those of you who don't know me, I'm theYinandYang. And I've been browsing this community's fanfics for a while. I don't understand why you hate How Annoying; He's a guy who's helping the admins enforce the rules. Because without people like him, this place would be filled with haitus 'stories', message stories, and not have any actual content. So really, you should thank him for what he's doing; he's helping your community. I suspect I'll get a lot of flak for that, but whatever.**

**The Yin and Yang, by theYinandYang**

Since I discovered my power when I was seven, I've had a lot happen to me. But you don't know my power, so allow me to explain. I'm technically the white part of that yin and yang symbol. I represent life and I can technically heal dead creatures, like a modern day jesus. Darwin is the other side of the symbol; He can kill creatures if he chooses to. I don't know how we got our powers, but they're pretty darn cool.

My story starts off in high school, in sophomore year. I was walking around in my new blue plaid check shirt with long sleeves and a pocket, which kind of felt nerdy but I found the color scheme cool. Penny had changed since Junior High. She was taller but had taken her mother's side of genetics, growing feminine and developing from her old shell. She had a new shell that was like an hour glass like she used to. We had developed a kind of boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Prom was coming up and I had written her a little song. I was holding onto the little ukelele that I had had since I was.. twelve or thirteen.

I stepped towards her. Clearing my throat, I said, "Penny, I wrote you a little song. If you would listen?" She turned and smiled, a light blush coming to her face as she looked at me. I went over the song and began.

"Out of a thousand strums in my heart,

I chose you Penny.

_Penny, the light in your eyes _

_Gleam with a thousand cries_

_From angels above_

_And our love is truly love_

_Penny, you're better than all the girls here_

_But I have no need to fear_

_For you are truly sweet_

_It makes me want to break out in a beat_

_So Penny, I have to ask,_

_Will you go to prom with me?"_

I finished and strummed the last string accordingly.

She smiled a sweet smile and nodded.

A couple days later, I was wearing a fancy ol' suit and tie.

I entered the gymnasium, looking around for Penny. She was wearing a gorgeous green dress which matched her eyes. But strangely, She was sobbing. I walked up and asked her, "What's wrong, Penny?"

She turned to me, the tears beginning to fill her eyes more and more. "My grand-mother passed away."

I looked down grimly, secretly thinking of the consequences if I used my powers. But I'd do anything for our love. Anything.


	2. Funerals are not fun

**A/N Sorry for the long disappearance! My computer had to be fixed and they found it needed other parts fixed too.**

I jumped into my 1986 Cadillac my mom had worked hard to be able to buy for me for three thousand dollars. I turned the key and felt the purr of the engine which was synonymous to my purr. I had, quite literally, gone to hell and back with this baby. But that's a story for another time.

I had been driving for three hours to reach where the funeral was held and I had only gotten by because I had gone to the gas station and got coffee. I let out a yawn and my stomach, hearing the sound, seemed to call back in answer with a grumble. I stepped out of the car, freshening my tuxedo and tie. I entered the building and looked around. Penny seemed to be scouting around and saw me. "Gumball, thank you for coming to my grandmother's funeral. It's a tragedy she died. " Penny said, letting out a coarse sob and wiping her eyes. I nodded. _Not for long,_ I thought.

After much of the norm for funerals, I stepped up to say a word. At least, that's what they thought. I stepped up and lightly touched the dead peanuts hand. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. I fell to the ground, much of my energy exhausted from resurrecting something. Penny's grandmother stood up, looking like she had before she started to die. She inspected her surroundings and yawned, looking at Penny with a smile. "Oh, brighten up, dear. It's not like this is a funeral." She said, patting penny on the head. Penny opened her mouth in shock. A few people fainted. Everyone still standing stared at me. They called me a freak, except for Penny. They all shouted and ran, screaming at me that I was a freak. Penny walked over to me and sat down with me, where I was barely sitting now, still quite exhausted. "Come to get your fair share of calling me a freak, Penny?" I asked, looking down towards my feet.

"No. I've come to tell you something."

"What?"

"Gumball, just because you can heal people to the point of resurrection doesn't mean I don't love you. It makes me love you more knowing you are special among the normal jock jerks and weak nerds. I'm not even sure Darwin is as special as you."

"Darwin is the opposite of me. He can kill things at will. IT's the whole point of our powers. Without him, I would have no powers."

"Gumball, just remember you will always be special to me."

Before I could respond, she kissed me full-on the mouth. Completely surprised, my eyes dilated for a moment. I relaxed and got into it too. It was like our tongues were wrestling or something. I can't make proper analogies when I am too busy getting kissed by my crush.

She pulled away and opened her eyes. Her smile was big enough to provide light like the sun. After a moment's hesitation, I asked, "M'lady, would you join me in my twenty eight year old car and go grab some coffee?

She smiled and nodded. A grin on my face, we got into the car and then I turned the key and purred with the motor, as we drove to get crappy gas station coffee.

More A/N Also, since this is my first story, I'd like it if you could inform me if I did anything wrong.


	3. Gumball fights Darwin

Gumball quietly sat in the chair, his eyes flickering around quickly. His power were growing stronger by the day. If he was withing 10 feet of a dead or wounded person, they would heal. You would think that his powers would be a good thing, but it became terrifying. If he went to an historical landmarks- the catacombs of Paris, France, for example- They would all resurrect. He stood up calmly and walked downstair, his parents having a small conversation -somehow, Richard had pulled himself from the deep slumber he commonly went into.-

|Gumball's POV|

I calmly sat down and enjoyed a bowl of cereal, Which were called Joyful-Os. I had almost eaten all of them, but one wheat ring still eluded my spoon with metaphorical resonance; the spoon, myself, and the wheat ring, my love life. Penny had been having complications with her relationship with me; She was quite grateful after the whole grandmother episode, but it was still quite strange to her. She told me, "When I can understand your powers, I will date you, but.." Gumball felt sad, but he knew at some point Penny would date him. I started up my Cadillac, 'Caddi' as I referred to it, and drove to school, wearing a simple blue and black sweatshirt and some dark blue pants. I didn't wear shoes all that often.

I arrived at school at 7:02 and promptly sat back in my car for a moment to take a breather and enjoy some simple tunes. Country songs, Pop songs, He didn't care, to be honest. He sat back and opened a cola bottle he had left in his car yesterday. "Ah, yes. Flat cola that I'm fairly sure has a fly in it."

I entered the school and went to the homeroom, where Braydon, whom was, admittedly, an ego-statistical douche was sitting near me. He promptly showed off his broken arm to me. Suddenly a crackling of bones split into the air as his bones healed. "WoahWHATHEFUCK" Brandon exclaimed, jumping back and hitting his head on the sidebar connecting his chair to the desk. Gumball ignored him and studied over the homework for math he had had the night before. He corrected a few errors he had made and then put it away in his binder.

The dreadful school day, full of heavy exercise, brain breaking mathematics and such was over. Darwin arrived and greeted Gumball. He had a small talk with Gumball and then turned his head left and right and quietly walked upstairs, acting suspicious. Gumball, being a cat, was curious. He walked behind Darwin silently, and Darwin opened the bedroom door. Gumball followed and examined as Darwin entered their walk in closet and then slid open a door which, to be honest, looked like a wall. Gumball followed, examining the room. It wasn't large, and Darwin put on a costume that used a lot of black. IT had a mask, gloves, and a body suit that had a FKL on it. "Do you know, Gumball, what it is like to be ignored? Your powers, they are beautiful and can heal many. You could be a modernday saint. But I got stuck with the bad power. I can only kill. But Gumball, my dear brother, Curiosity like yours killed the cat." Gumball had been startled by Darwin talking to him.

"But wait, how did you know I was following you?"

"Dude, come on. I was acting suspicious so you would follow me. I'm not dumb. But now, to business."

Darwin turned around and blasted a dark red beam with blue and green spires. Gumball, quite surprised, exclaimed multiple profanities and brought up a shield of white with a green tinge. The ray dispersed. "Boys, dinner is ready!" Their mother exclaimed. "Continue this later?" Gumball asked, looking to his brother. Darwin nodded promptly and they went downstairs to find some chicken.

After an enjoyable dinner they said thanks, washed their dishes and walked back upstairs. "Now, where were we?" Gumball asked Darwin.

**A/N**

**Well, here's a new chapter after a painstakingly long time. Sorry! Also, Gumball and Darwin like to use their powers to have pretend fights because their powers can't harm each-other.**


End file.
